Dark Heir
by MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: Kyan Dubrinsky knows only his duty to the people is keeping his beast at bay. Analiese Turner is on a journey for the mother she never knew. Can a simple instance of mistaken identity save Kyans soul? And give Analiese the family she always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Carpathian fanfic, and I've been dying to write one since I first read the series. I love the series, and I couldn't help myself once I read that Raven was pregnant (again). So, here is a story for her son, Kyan Dubrinsky. **

**Unfortunately, I don't own the Dark Series, only Analiese and Kyan. Please don't sue me for my books. I love them so. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Analiese Turner tucked her mother's letter into the front pocket of her suitcase as she looked around the small room she had rented. The inn was small, with the kind of homely feel one would find in a close knit town, but Analiese liked it.

Places like this didn't exist back in the States. And Slavica the owner was so welcoming. She'd made Ana feel like she'd come home.

As she pushed her suitcase under the bed, Analiese sat down with a tired sigh. Her flight had been long and exhausting but she was finally here. The late afternoon sun filtered in through her open window and cut persistently across her face, making her want to lay back and sleep. However the sight of the forests of the Carpathian Mountains filled her with an urge to go out and run wild. She'd felt it before, but never so strongly.

When she breathed in the air she felt invigorated and renewed. It was all so fresh compared to her home back in the States.

Turning from the tempting sight the forests made, Analiese stood from the bed and left her room. She made her way down the stairs and into the dining room that was half full with, what Analiese assumed to be, various travelers. There were people from all different countries seated at the tables but Analiese claimed a seat more isolated from the others.

She wasn't a shy person by nature, but she preferred to be by herself. She watched curiously as Slavica entered with a man in tow.

Immediately, a shiver went down Analiese's spine. Whoever he was, he made her instincts buzz with warning. He was powerful, and he was dangerous.

Her eyes remained glued to the newcomer until he looked over at her. She held his slashing silver gaze for a few moments before she blinked and looked down at her table. She could feel him watching her for a few moments longer until he too looked away.

When she felt his eyes no longer on her, Analiese glanced up to see him sit with a lone man at one of the tables.

Gregori's senses remained flared as he sat across from Theodore Koine. The Carpathian had arranged this meeting to inform him of his progress on tracking down one of the rogue master vampires who had come to their attention as of late.

But now, his attention was split between the male and the woman sitting on the other side of the room. He could feel the vampire taint within her from the moment he entered the inn. Which meant the crazed vampire hunting society wouldn't be far either.

With that thought in mind, he arranged with Slavica to have two plates brought for him and Theodore. Although it was unnecessary for them to eat human food, keeping up the appearance of their humanity was. At least, it would be until he could meet this young woman who was their spy.

_You feel it too Gregori? _He heard the other Carpathian's voice, flowing like silk, in his mind. He gave a subtle nod.

_Yes, _he replied. _The butchers have reared their heads once again. The woman radiates the taint of a vampire._

_I feel it too. Perhaps we should visit her later this night. _Gregori inclined his head in agreement. If this woman was indeed involved with the society of butchers that hunted them, she would need to be taken care of. After they had extracted any useful information from her of course.

_How goes your lifemate? _A smile hovered on the edge of Gregori's lips as he thought of his mate. Savannah was as lively and troublesome as the day he had claimed her, but he wouldn't have her any other way. She really was the light to his darkness. And she had been giving him hell over their daughters future. At the very least, Anya and Anastacia would know they were loved.

_She is as foolish as always, _he replied, however his words lacked any real bite. Savannah was the light to his darkness, even if she did try his patience sometimes. The thought of his lifemate brought Gregori's attention back to the woman in the corner. If a vampire had tainted her, she may be beyond even his help and would have to be destroyed. Killing was a necessity to protect their kind from these butchers and Gregori had never felt any remorse for fulfilling that particular duty. He would protect his lifemate and his prince from any and all threats. That included from a woman.

Theodore shifted in his seat, a mere rippling of his muscles, but it alerted Gregori to the fact the woman was leaving the dining hall. He followed her progress quickly through the inn and upstairs to her room. No doubt to alert her comrades. The beast within Gregori fought for release. No-one would attempt to hunt his lifemate, or his prince, and live.

_What troubles you Gregori? _Mikhail's voice entered his mind with the skilled ease they had both come to learn over their centuries together. He sensed the prince had only just risen.

_The taint of a vampire in one of the humans _Gregori replied emotionlessly. _The butchers have returned to trouble our kind once more. _Mikhail was silent and Gregori knew he was processing his words. The human society of butchers had cost them too many Carpathian's over the years, man, woman and child.

_I will come and speak with whoever it is you suspect _Mikhail replied finally. _Kyan will be accompanying me. _Gregori wanted to insist against the prince and his son's presence in the inn, but he could recognize the tone in Mikhail's voice that said he didn't want to be questioned. And he had every right to an audience with this human. She had led those killers here and had no doubt been keeping an eye out for any of them.

_Theodore and I will prepare for your arrival _Gregori said eventually, standing from his chair. Theodore stood as well, already aware of Gregori's intent. He had listened to the conversation taking place between the prince and his second in command. Together, they left the dining hall and the inn. Once they were outside in the night, and away from prying human eyes, they transformed into owls and flew to the balcony of the room their prey was staying in.

Both could hear the beating of her heart. Frantic as it seemed to them, it wasn't from fear. It just appeared to be how her heart beat. Theodore frowned for a moment as he watched the girl through the windows. She seemed so familiar to him, yet he knew he had never seen her face before. His sight was colorless, and his emotions gone, but his memory was as sharp as ever.

Gregori took the lead and entered the room first through the still open window. The girl spun around as he transformed and her eyes widened exponentially. Theodore was soon to follow suit.

"Wh-Who are you?" Analiese demanded, fear making her step back from the two men who had materialized in her room. Her door was locked, so how had they gotten in? _They flew in the window Annie, you just saw it yourself._ She still refused to believe it though.

Gregori reached out with his mind to calm the woman; however he felt her resistance at his touch, as unconscious as it was. She seemed afraid, but that was all. He felt no urge to attack, or to kill as most other society members possessed when touched by a vampire. After a surprising struggle, he finally seized control of her mind.

"What is your name?" he asked, his voice quiet yet as hard as steel. Analiese replied without hesitation.

"Analiese Turner." Gregori didn't recognize the name. Neither did Theodore. It hadn't been brought to their attention by anyone. Perhaps she was just an unfortunate woman who had gotten involved with the wrong man. Still, her presence here couldn't be ignored. Gregori held out his hand and Analiese moved towards him, unable to stop herself. He was controlling her somehow and she couldn't fight him. When she was within arm's reach, the man pulled her closer and bent his head to her neck. Without her consent, her head tilted to give him better access.

As Gregori felt his fangs lengthen, he sensed Mikhail and Kyan Dubrinsky enter the room using the same means himself and Theodore had employed a few moments ago. Gregori's teeth pierced just over her pulse as they transformed. The woman let out a soft cry of pain, which surprised Gregori, but he didn't release her. Hot, rich blood poured into his mouth and he swallowed. Immediately, he knew something was wrong.

Mikhail watched as Gregori took the woman's blood. Feeding from a woman wasn't ideal, but they would need to be able to keep track of her if Gregori's suspicions turned out to be correct. He glanced at his son who stood beside him and he frowned.

Kyan clutched at his chest, and the end of the bed, as he burned with raw, unchecked rage. How dare Gregori feed from her. Her, with the white blonde hair that stood out sharply against the bleakness of his world. The feeling overwhelmed him. His hand clenched on the wood and an ominous cracking could be heard as the bed gave way.

He watched as Gregori raised his head sharply and released the woman unexpectedly. The thud that echoed through the room, and knocked her out, was the straw that broke the camel's back. Kyan launched himself at Gregori.

As the sudden weight of his pupil slammed into him, Gregori was sent into the nearby wall, smashing through it into the hallway outside. Both Mikhail and Theodore stood in shock as they watched Kyan attack Gregori. Gregori however didn't fight back. He lay still, knowing what had caused this reaction, although he wasn't happy about it. Kyan pushed away from Gregori once he was satisfied he wouldn't fight him, and approached his lifemate. Kyan drew the woman close as colors exploded into his bleak world. The white of her hair, the red of the carpet, he could see them all.

Gregori was silent for a moment and he glanced at Kyan. The boy had never attacked Gregori in his life, not even when he had been training him. He watched as he cradled the woman.

A sane Carpathian male wouldn't attack another unless their lifemate was threatened. Kyan was as sane as his father was prince. The beast in him wanted blood, but Gregori remained still. Mikhail watched his friend for a moment before he turned his attention to his son, who was looking at the woman's face.

Kyan ran a hand through her silky hair to try and get a reaction. Nothing. Theodore disappeared from the room to deal with the witnesses, but Kyan didn't notice. His chest was tight with worry, fear and simmering anger as he lowered his head to the woman's neck. With a swipe of his tongue, he closed the puncture wound and cleared away the small trail of blood. He too, noticed something was wrong with her blood. As Kyan struggled to get these new feelings under control, he watched his lifemate's face anxiously. She was out cold and he didn't like it one little bit.

Someone touched his shoulder and he snarled unexpectedly until he realized it was his father. "Come Kyan," Mikhail said, ignoring the outburst. New feelings and emotions had made himself act strangely when he'd found Raven so he could understand his son's actions. "We should leave this place. We can return home with the woman," he added, not wanting to risk separating them for now. However, they did need to move. Theodore had dealt with the witnesses and the damage done, but if Gregori was correct about this woman being part of the society, no doubt they would come snooping around when they heard of this. It was safer in the forests.

Kyan stood without a word, still cradling his lifemate. He curled her close to his chest as he approached the balcony and took to the skies. Mikhail and Gregori were close behind.

_I shall remain behind to ensure no-one remembers this night _Theodore communicated silently to Gregori and the prince.

_Many thanks brother _Mikhail replied, streaking through the air after his son. Gregori was by his side, his mind troubled and wary. This woman was still under their suspicion. To have her prove to be Kyan's lifemate could present problems if their suspicions turned out to be correct.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Here is chapter 2 of Dark Heir for all you fans out there. I thought I might make it longer, but this was a better place to leave off. Sorry for the lack of major action though, but I promise I am getting there.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A few minutes of traveling brought the three men to Mikhail's home in the mountains. Savannah was inside, with her mother Raven, and both women sensed the approach of their lifemate's. And the turmoil inside Kyan. Together, the men landed on the wrap around balcony and the two women appeared from inside. Their eyes widened when they caught sight of the woman cradled in Kyan's arms.

_What has happened Mikhail? _Raven asked her mate, her eyes never leaving her son's face. He showed no expression at all.

_Kyan has found his lifemate_ Mikhail responded, moving to his wife's side. Savannah tucked herself under Gregori's shoulder as she too watched her brother. She was aware of the fact her brother had attacked her lifemate, but she hadn't said anything to her mother. She didn't want to worry her with the possibility Kyan had turned. Now, she knew it was completely the opposite. There was a tense silence for a few moments before Kyan moved past his family, into the mansion of a home.

He carried his lifemate to one of the many rooms in the building and laid her carefully down on the bed. He didn't like being out of control. She was unconscious and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Again, Kyan ran his hand through his lifemate's hair. It was soft, and one of the palest colors he'd seen in his lifetime, but he still didn't garner a response.

Raven looked in on her son as Mikhail stood behind her. _Has he fed this night?_ Mikhail shook his head. They had been far too concerned with the possible threat when they had risen to feed. "Kyan," Raven said softly as she entered the room. He turned towards her with an aggressive growl. A moment later his face softened when he realized it was his parents.

Love, real love for the first time in over two hundred years welled up inside him at the sight of his mother and father. He loved them so much but it had been years since he'd felt it so profoundly. "I'm sorry mother," he apologized. His mother simply smiled.

"Has she awoken yet?" Mikhail asked, stepping in beside his lifemate. His eyes took in the sight that was his son's lifemate. She wasn't any bigger than Savannah. She was petite, and her hair was the color of the silver gold he had seen women wear. She was pale, but not unhealthily so, and Mikhail wondered if she wasn't an albino like the few he had seen over his many centuries of existing.

"You should go and feed darling," Raven said, bringing Mikhail from his assessment of the girl on the bed. Kyan turned to them as his eyes flared with possessiveness. "Savannah and I alone will watch her," Raven added when she too noticed their son's reaction. Mikhail nodded in agreement.

Kyan glanced back at his prone lifemate, unsure of leaving her side. He wanted to be with her when she woke, but his body craved nourishment. Already he was feeling the blood lust coming down on him. "I will not be gone long," he said finally, making a decision. He stood from his seat on the edge of the bed and approached his mother. _Please see to it that Gregori remains away from her _Kyan said mentally, watching his mother closely. He waited until she had nodded before he, along with his father, left the room. They made their way back to the balcony and launched into the sky, their mind on the hunt ahead.

Raven watched them go before she turned back to the woman on the bed. She claimed the seat Kyan had abandoned and watched her for a few silent minutes. She reached out to touch the back of her hand when the silence became too much.

Pain was the first thing Raven felt. Pain that felt almost natural. Was the young woman even aware of its presence inside her? She doubted it. The other feeling was fear. She feared being different and Gregori. She feared what he was and why he had done what he'd done to her. Raven prepared to delve deeper into her feelings, but she was interrupted by a knock to the door.

"Mother?" Savannah asked softly, walking in as Raven released her son's lifemate's hand.

"What is it dear?"

"Gregori wondered if the woman has awoken yet," Savannah said as her eyes watched her brother's lifemate like everyone else had so far done. She felt her lifemate looking through her eyes to examine the young woman. It was quite amusing for Savannah to feel Gregori's guilt. He wasn't even admitting to himself that was what he felt over his actions towards Kyan's lifemate. Still, in her opinion, it served him right. He wasn't always correct and he made mistakes. She was just glad this one wasn't going to cost her brother his soul.

"Not yet," Raven replied as Savannah approached her. They both turned their eyes on the woman when she let out a small moan of pain in her unconscious state.

_Savannah, I want you to keep your distance from this woman. You are not to touch her. _Savannah rolled her eyes as the reprimanding voice of her lifemate came and went. _I mean it lifemate. Her blood carries the vampire's parasites. _That caused Savannah's protests to falter. She still would protect the woman however. She was after all her brother's lifemate.

"She's in pain," Raven concluded, watching as the young woman's head tossed. "And she's afraid," she added. Savannah could feel it too. It was like a smell in the air as it radiated from her body. Suddenly, both women were startled as Gregori materialized beside Savannah.

"Gregori!" Savannah reprimanded, slapping her lifemate on the arm for startling both her and her mother. "You shouldn't be in here. You know Kyan will not be happy if he finds out you were here." Her lifemate simply turned his slashing, not to mention glaring, gaze on her and Savannah pouted into silence. Although anyone could tell she wasn't happy about it. Raven on the other hand wouldn't be intimidated quite so easily. She stood from the girl's bedside, and fixed Gregori with a glare. Before she could speak, Gregori did.

"Forgive my intrusion but I cannot allow either of you to be placed in this kind of danger," he said, although his face lacked any desire for forgiveness. Gregori wasn't one to ask for it. He was simply doing the duty he had been assigned. "This young woman's blood carries the parasites of the vampire, and she is dangerous. We as of yet do not know if she is part of the society of hunters, or if a vampire controls her. Your lifemate may not be willing to protect you Raven, but I will." He clearly sent the reprimand mentally to his Prince, who simply chuckled in reply. _This is no laughing matter Mikhail. You would place your own lifemate in danger and for what? A girl who is as suspicious as she is dangerous._

_No Gregori _Mikhail's reply came. _Not for a girl. For my son's lifemate. _Gregori grumbled under his breath about wayward Prince's and headstrong lifemate's.

"Gregori, she is merely a girl," Raven replied, her glare not softening as she looked at her lifemates second in command. "And she's afraid. Does that sound like the actions of a vampire's puppet to you?"

"Then how do you explain the presence of the parasites in her blood?" Raven sighed, annoyed at her daughters lifemate.

"Clearly something has happened to her, but she shows no signs of being a puppet. Face it Gregori, passing out like she did wouldn't help her survive. Nor would it allow her to harm any of us." Still Gregori looked like he wasn't going to relent. "Until we know exactly what we're dealing with, nobody touches her," Raven announced with a tone of finality to her words. Gregori knew he could force the compliance of both the females, but all that would earn him was two irate females and one even more irate Prince. With a heavy sigh, Gregori shook his head. When had he become so soft?

"Since you both seem adamant to annoy me with your resistance, I have no choice but to remove you both from this room along with myself," Gregori announced finally. He could see the fire that began to burn angrily in both his lifemate and her mothers eyes. "I refuse to leave this room unless you are both coming with me." He crossed his arms to prove his point. The healer could tell both women wanted to fight him, but when he saw Raven glance at the prone girl on the bed, he knew he had won that argument. It didn't lessen the glares they gave him though.

"Come Savannah," Raven hissed, her angry eyes never leaving her daughters lifemate. "We should let her rest in peace," she added as she moved to the door. "After you Gregori." Raven waited until Gregori and Savannah had both left the room before she glanced back at her son's lifemate one last time. Content she would be alright, Raven left the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"I beg your forgiveness Slavica," Mikhail said silkily to the inn keeper who had seen far too much of the darkness of their species in her human life. She lived with her husband in this inn and her children had come and gone over the years, yet despite knowing of their race and the trouble that knowledge sometimes brought her, Slavica had never turned her back on them, or betrayed them. "I will pay you for your trouble," he added. Slavica simply scoffed in reply.

"Now there's no need for that Mr. Dubrinsky," she said with a smile. "You and yours are welcome here anytime and I would never turn you away. Even if I sometimes have some cleaning up and explaining to do after you're gone," she added with a wink and a kind smile. "Now, I assume you're here to collect the young woman's things?" Mikhail nodded, as did Kyan who stood to their left. "Very well then, I left them in her room in case you returned for them. She seemed like such a sweet girl." Before Slavica could comment further, she was called away by another of the patrons at her inn. She bid Mikhail and Kyan goodbye before she hurried off in that unique scuffle of hers.

Kyan and his father made their way through the inn and upstairs to the room they had found the young woman in not an hour earlier. It looked like nothing had happened at all and both men made a note to thank Theodore for cleaning up their mess. Kyan found a suitcase tucked away under the bed and he pulled it out, reading the tag attached to the handle of the bag. Analiese Turner. He committed the name to memory and tried to match it to the image of the woman that was now in his father's home. He felt himself smile. It suited her. Her with the white blonde hair and delicate features.

"Is that all she had?" Mikhail asked aloud as he glanced around the room. Apart from the case in his son's hands, the room was literally empty.

"It would appear so," Kyan replied, feeling rather anxious to return to his newly found lifemate. He gave the room one last look over before he moved out onto the balcony. Mikhail shielded them from human eyes as they launched into the sky and back towards the Prince's home.

_I am coming home, _Kyan thought, projecting the call out to his unconscious lifemate. _Analiese._


	3. Announcement!

**Heya there guys!**

**So, most of you who are following these stories will have just seen a new chapter posted and been like 'yay!' especially after the bucketload of time that had passed on some of them (hehe sorry about that).**

**Unfortauntely, this is not a new chapter! I know, you're all probably raging right now and wanting to throw things at your computer screen. PLEASE DONT! LET WHAT I ACTUALLY HAVE TO SAY PLACATE YOU!**

**I have moved! Over to Archive of Our Own in fact!**

**And the big announcement is that some of my stories will be coming with me! I know it's not much in the way of a placating gesture, but it means that I am probably going to be re-writing some of them and continuing them! Unfortunately though, for some of my stories, the inspiration and idea has fled from my mind so they will not be getting a redux, as it were.**

**The ones I have posted this announcement on will be the ones coming with me in the move, so definitely keep an eye out for that! I can be found on AO3 under the same name (MyseryLuvsCompany) and I look forward to seeing you guys over there!**

**My new account link;**

** /users/MyseryLuvsCompany**

**Thanks!**


End file.
